If It Was
by myikmubmik137
Summary: ' sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau baik baik saja? Aku tau itu hanya kekhawatiran bodoh,tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan ini satu kali dan dengarkan aku 'saranghae,jeongmal saranghae'. -KYUMIN-


_If It Was_

**Summary : ' sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau baik baik saja? Aku tau itu hanya kekhawatiran bodoh,tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan ini satu kali dan dengarkan aku 'saranghae,jeongmal saranghae'.**

**Disclamair : Mereka milik Tuhan dan Orang tua mereka**

_Covering my ears to listen to you  
Shutting my eyes to imagine you,_

Matanya terpejam seiring angin pagi yang berhembus,membiarkan surai berwarna kuning keemasan miliknya menutupi mata karena tertiup angin. Tepukkan dipundaknya membuat ia menghentikkan sejenak aktivitasnya.

"sedang apa kyu?". Pria dengan surai emas itu menoleh karena kaget dan tersenyum ketika mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.  
"siwon hyung? hanya menikmati udara pagi". Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya,memejamkan mata membiarkan angin sepoi sepoi itu membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"hmm, terserah kau saja. Tapi,berhentilah untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri". Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan begitu mendengar ucapan siwon,ia diam saja tanpa menanggapinya hingga siwon beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri (lagi).

===============================================================

" semoga pernikahanmu hanya satu kali seumur hidup,kau harus menjaga Qian dan menemani hidupnya seumur hidup dan semoga pernikahan kalian membuahkan kebahagiaan". Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat doa itu meluncur dengan sangat mulus dari bibir merah mendengar dengan sangat baik doa tulus yang disampaikan untuknya itu tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

" terima kasih sungmin hyung, aku juga berharap seperti itu".  
" jangan hanya berharap tapi kau harus mewujudkan semua itu, arra ?".  
"aku tidak berjanji". Sungmin menaikkan alisnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan kyuhyun.  
" yyah ! kenapa seperti itu?". Kyuhyun diam saja,ia justru membuang mukanya tidak berani menatap sungmin yang menatapnya. Matanya tepat bertemu pandang dengan siwon,sepupu sekaligus sahabat karibnya dan memilih meninggalkan sungmin tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun.  
"kyu ?! kyuu ?!". kyuhyun mengabaikan panggilan sungmin,ia tersenyum ketika tepat dihadapan siwon.  
" hai hyung,bagaimana pestaku ? lihat Qian,bukankah ia sangat anggun malam ini?". Sapa kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kearah Qian yang tengah bersama teman temannya.  
"stupid Cho". Kyuhyun terhenyak,ia jelas mengetahui maksud siwon.  
" jangan dibahas lagi hyung,aku sudah sangat yakin dengan pilihanku".  
" mengapa sepertinya begitu sulit bagimu untuk menyatakan yang sesungguhnya ? cukup berkata jujur kepada semuanya dan kau tidak akan sesakit ini,,,,".  
" itu tidak semudah seperti apa yang kau katakan hyung!".  
"aku tau,tapi kau masih memiliki aku. Kau pikir apa gunanya memiliki saudara huh?".  
" sudahlah hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat sekarang".

" ini sudah tiga tahun semenjak pernikahanmu dengan Qian tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar kalian memiliki baby selama aku ada di jepang,hey kyu apakah itu benar? ". ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan sungmin setelah kejadian dipesta pernikahannya dengan Qian tiga tahun lalu dan ia hanya diam dari tadi membiarkan sungmin menceritakan tentang kehidupannya dijepang hingga akhirnya sungmin lelah dan menanyakan tentangnnya,tentangnya yang ia sendiri tidak suka.

" itu benar".  
"hey kyu, ada apa denganmu ? kenapa kau sedingin ini huh ?".  
" tiga tahun tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu hyung. Kemana saja kau setelah pesta itu? Kau bahkan tidak mengabariku ketika pergi ke jepang". Lagi,kyuhyun mengabaikan sungmin dan justru meracau dengan mata kosong. Ia jelas bicara pada sungmin tapi matanya justru menatap yang lain.  
" apakah sifatmu sekarang karena effect merindukanku ? waw, itu hebat! ". Sungmin tersenyum lebar.  
"lalu ? bagaimana dengan Qian ? huh , aku pikir ketika aku kembali ke seoul aku akan disambut dengan senyum cerah darimu dan Qian juga anakmu yang lucu tapi ternyata tidak. Kenapa kau datang sendiri kyu? Setidaknya meskipun kau tidak memiliki baby,kau datang bersama Qian kan ?".  
" Qian,Qian,Qian dan Qian ! kenapa kau selalu menyebut namanya hyung ?! apa hanya ada dia didalam pikiranmu?!". Kyuhyun mengeras dan meninggikan suaranya membuat para pengunjung caffe lainnya menatap mereka begitu pula dengan siwon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kasir. Siwon terkejut namun ia berusaha tenang,ia sudah mengamati mereka dari tadi disini dan ia akan terus mengamatinya sampai pembicaraan mereka benar benar selesai.  
"apa tidak apa apa membiarkan kyuhyun terus bicara dengan sungmin?". Siwon menatap sang kasir dan menghela nafas.  
"tidak apa apa,biarkan ia mengeluarkan semuanya. Kembalilah bekerja,aku akan mengamati mereka dari ruanganku saja". Penjaga kasir hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu kembali bekerja sembari sesekali mengamati pembicaraan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang tampaknya sudah kembali tenang.

" apa maksudmu kyu?". Tanya sungmin pelan.  
" Qian pergi,tuhan memintanya". Sungmin terdiam,jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kyuhyun katakan.  
" dua tahun lalu kecelakaan beruntun di pusat kota ketika ia menuju gereja. Saat itu aku benar benar dunia merasa gelap,aku tidak tau apa aku harus bahagia karena tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk memisahkanku dengan Qian atau menyesal karena bukan dengan cara ini aku ingin kami berpisah ? , aku tidak ingin tuhan mengambil nyawanya. Aku hanya ingin berpisah dalam hubungan pernikahan kami,bukan berpisah dalam arti sebenarnya".  
"wae?".  
" aku tidak pernah mencintainya,bahkan sampai detik ini. Aku pikir setelah kepergiannya aku pasti akan merindukannya dalam arti sebenarnya, nyatanya itu tidak pernah. Aku mencoba melupakan orang itu,orang yang telah mengambil hatiku dan mengunci hatiku,mencoba membenci orang itu tapi aku selalu mencintainya bahkan walaupun aku tau perasaanku itu menimbulkan dosa dan sangat dibenci tuhan. Mengenai baby, meskipun saat ini Qian masih ada aku rasa aku juga tetap tidak akan memilikinya".  
"kyu?".

"ne sungmin hyung, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Setahun bersama Qian,aku mencobanya tapi tidak pernah bisa. Bayang bayang wajah orang itu terus berputar putar dibenakku,aku mencintai orang itu sungmin hyung, Kenapa ini begitu sulit ?". permata bening itu tidak dapat dibendung,dan mengalir dimata kyuhyun,ia mengusap matanya kasar tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir.

_A fool like me, a naïve and immature like me. For this once,can you turn around and look at me ?_

Sungmin terdiam,selama dua puluh tujuh tahun ia hidup dan dua puluh lima tahun mengenal kyuhyun ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kyuhyun menangis dengan begitu memilukan dan ini membuatnya hatinya sakit dan merasa sesak didadanya. Dua puluh lima tahun mengenal kyuhyun pun ia tetap tidak bisa memiliki hati kyuhyun,lalu siapa orang yang begitu kyuhyun cintai itu ? Perlahan sungmin menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang terus digunakan kyuhyun untuk mengusap air matanya dengan kasar,meletakkan dan menggenggamnya diatas meja dan menatap kyuhyun.  
" aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu kyu,berhenti menangis apa kau tidak malu hm ? sekarang,katakan padaku siapa orang itu ? orang special yang beruntung mendapatkan hatimu begitu dalam".

_No fear of pain, no fear of hurt only with you here I will be able to live.  
Not breathing to feel you clutching both first together to touch you._

"sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau baik baik saja? Aku tau itu hanya kekhawatiran bodoh,tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan ini satu kali dan dengarkan aku 'saranghae,jeongmal saranghae". Tangisannya sudah berhenti sekarang, kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya,ia benar benar merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini.  
"tapi kyu,,,,,".  
" ini perasaan terlarang dan aku telah menjadi salah satu manusia yang paling dibenci tuhan,aku tau tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikkannya. Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa,perasaan itu muncul begitu saja tanpa diinginkan,aku menyesali ini,menyesal karena membuatmu terlibat dalam dosa yang kuperbuat".  
"tidak ada yang perlu disesali kyu,jangan pernah bicara seperti seolah kau manusia paling kotor dan tidak normal. Kau memiliki cinta yang tulus dan kau mengalami hal jatuh cinta,kau tidak seperti itu dan kau normal karena perasaan tulusmu". Kyuhyun dan sungmin menatap pria tinggi bertubuh tegap yang tiba tiba datang dan mengucapkan kalimat – kalimat tidak terduga,pria itu –siwon- tersenyum,menampilkan lesung pipi nya.  
" jangan memasang wajah bodoh kalian dihadapanku. Sungmin hyung, aku tau alasanmu pergi ke jepang dan aku rasa kau bisa memberi tahu kyuhyun langsung. Dan kalian berdua, Cho dan Lee yang bodoh berhentilah berpura pura kuat !". siwon tersenyum dan kembali pergi menuju ruangannya,benar benar seperti makhlus halus yang datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba..

Kyuhyun dan sungmin terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru terjadi dan kalimat kalimat yang keluar dari bibir siwon,hingga akhirnya semburat merah muncul di pipi berisi sungmin dan seringaian tipis muncul pada bibir tebal kyuhyun.

" jadi sungmin hyung ? apa alasanmu pergi ke jepang hm?". Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dengan pandangan menggoda sungmin.  
" yyah ! berhenti menatapku seperti itu kyu, lagipula kau tadi kan menangis. Kenapa kau mendadak berubah secepat ini?".  
"kalau begitu,ayo katakan apa alasanmu?".  
"aishhh".  
"wae ? kenapa begitu sulit ?".  
"yakkk !".  
"ayo katakan min~".  
"ishhh, saranghae". Sungmin mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat dan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih mampu terdengar oleh kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk,ia benar benar malu sekarang. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti,meski hanya satu kata jawaban dari sungmin ia tau dan mengerti apa maksud sungmin dan ia benar benar berterimakasih kepada tuhan,kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit dari dalam jendela kaca menyampaikan rasa terimakasih dan doanya kepada tuhan,doanya untuk Qian dan orang orang yang selalu ada untuknya.

_Do you know ?  
Even in my dream, I don't have the chances to tell you  
During such a long time, you still don't know  
Altough I don't have the courage, it's time to confess, I wanted to say this at least once without tears that 'I LoveYou'  
He's smiling its really been too long,I've missed that expression. He's my boy,isn't he?  
I finnaly say this now, thank you._

_THE END_


End file.
